Revengeful Teen
by Rose of Ebony
Summary: PG13 just to be safe Kuroko, my OC, is out to avenge her parent's death, along the way she meets the Yu-Yu gang. With a dark past and an oath to avenge her parents, will Kuroko discover herself and her true love? I suck at summaries, so just R&R. Hiei/OC
1. Chapter 1

Be nice, this is my first fic. No flames plz. 

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Yu Hakusho. I do, however, own Kuroko, Iyoko, Natari, Midori, and Yahoki. *sniffles* I wanna own!!

Chapter One

Kuroko lay on her leafy bed, waiting for the sun to rise. "Five years today," she said.

Kuroko had become a quiet person, not shy-quiet. Quiet as in she didn't want anyone to know about her or her past, and she didn't want to know about anyone else's. She preferred not to share her feelings; she only had a few: sorrow, pain, and anger, never happiness. That is, unless you count the first four years of her life. Why did things have to go wrong when she was four; young, happy, and innocent?

Her parents, Iyoko (Dad) and Natari (Mom), went to a club, with about a thousand other people partying with them. The building was blown up. It took awhile for them to find out who had destroyed the building. She remembers watching the news, a lot, and some reporter saying, "The criminal behind all this was Midori. He has done many crimes like this; bombing buildings with huge masses of people within them." She cried and cried, and screamed, "I hate you! I hate you, Midori! I'll kill you!"

She was taken to the Yokamori Orphanage, where she lived for two years. Everyday was the same, eat, study, eat, and sleep. She couldn't stand it. Then, she was adopted by Yahoki. He took her to his house, and raised her, if that's what you want to call it. He didn't care about her grades, what she did, felt, or had to say. He just didn't care. And Kuroko absolutely loathed him. She spent six years trying to figure out a way to escape from this "prison" she was stuck in, and kill Midori. (Evil thoughts for a six year old.) When she was twelve, she ran away with this basic plan: run away, become the best fighter in the world, get a few odds-and-ends jobs to get money to live off of, and fight Midori.

She trained. She had stolen her Shadow sword (exactly like Hiei's) from some museum in Tokyo, and began to attempt to master it. She trained in caves, forests, and on the streets. 

Now, she had created her own fighting style: strategic thinking, speed, and pure cunning and strength (not so much strategic thinking as the rest). She had worked as a waitress, dog walker, etc. to live off of. Once that no longer worked she resorted to stealing.

She sat up, and picked up the brush beside her bag, and brushed her hair. She brushed away the leaves on her butt, and back. Kuroko pulled on a sleeveless, light, red shirt that went to the middle of her ribcage, and the hems were tattered and frayed (in case you didn't catch on, it's a belly shirt.) in place of her long sleeved gray one. She had on a pair of tattered shorts. She walked into town for a drink. She spotted a local pub, and went straight in, heading for the bar.

The place was dark, brick on the inside. The bar was probably mahogany, and there were only two other people there; it was 9 a.m. after all. A fat guy with thinning hair was standing behind the bar. She took a seat at one of the stools. "I'll have a Tequila."

The bartender gave her a furtive glance, "Are you 21?"

"Yeah, I look young for my age. Now, can I have my Tequila, please?" He poured the drink, and slid it in front of her. She took a sip. "I'm trying to improve my fighting skills, got anybody 'round here that I could talk to?"

"Well, there's Yusuke Urameshi. He's in the semi-finals of that tournament in town. He's a team leader, that he is. Here's his picture." He fumbles in a drawer, and holds out a picture of a dark-haired boy punching some dude in the tournament.

"Now, where can I find him?"

"The apartment building on the corner, Room 72B."

"Thanks. How much do I owe ya?"

"Dollar-fifty." She pulled two (stolen) dollar bills out of her pocket, placed them on the bar, and headed for the door. "Wait! Your change!"

"Keep it, it's a small token of my gratitude. Chao!" 

"Hey, kid!" She held the door open. "Good luck."

She nodded and left. Kuroko took a right turn, and came upon a 7-story building. _72B... They're probably on the top floor..._ She walked in, and pressed the "UP" button on the elevator, and waited for it to open. Dum-dee-dum... Ping!

She walked in as the doors opened, and hit number 7 on the number pad. The doors closed, and the elevator rose on its thick cables. The doors opened, and she swung her bag over shoulder and walked out. Kuroko glance around. "Aha! 72B!" 

She practically sprinted towards it. Kuroko smoothed her hair, fixed her shirt and let out a breath. "Here it goes."

She knocked on the door three times. She waited a moment. A girl with blue hair answered the door. "Hello... What do you want?"

The girl didn't say it with an attitude, it was a civil, understandable question. "I wish to talk to Yusuke Urameshi."

She saw four guys sitting on the two couches. One was gazing out the window; he had spiky black hair, and a white bandana. One was looking at her, as if studying her, he had long, red hair. Some dunce, was gritting his teeth. One boy wore a serious expression, and stood. "What do you want to talk about, and who are you?"

"My name is Kuroko. I'd rather not carry on a conversation from a doorway. May I come in?"

"OK." She walked in, and the blue-haired girl motioned for her to sit down. She complied, and set her bag on the floor. "So, what do you want with me?"

"Yusuke, the bartender down the street told me I could talk with you and your team--"

"Why?"

"I was getting ready to say that. I want to become a better fighter, and I've beaten everyone I've challenged. I need someone that could beat me, otherwise, I can't get stronger."

"Hmm..."

"You, you looking out the window. Do you have a Jagan eye?"

He looked at her. "Yeah, so?"

"No reason, I just noticed."

"How did you--"

"I have been fighting for five years, and I didn't just train, I studied various fighting techniques, weapons, attacks, etc."

"Smart kid," said the dunce.

"I'm NOT a kid. What are y'alls names? It would help to know."

"Why should we tell you?" the dunce said.

"Because, it's hard to carry a decent conversation if you have know clue who anyone is talking to."

"Oh. I'm Kuwabara."

"That's not your first name."

"Fine, my first name is Kazuma, but call me Kuwabara."

"Whatever."

"I'm Kurama," the guy with long, red hair said.

"Hi. And who are you?" she said to the boy with the Jagan eye.

"Hiei," he replied.

"Well, you say a lot."

"Shut your mouth."

"Watch it."

"What did you say?"

"Watch it."

"Grr." 

"Don't even think about drawing your sword."

"Huh?"

"I'm not stupid. You brought your hand behind your back, and that's a possible place for a sword. You seem the type."

"What type?"

"The type that would use a sword."

"Ok, so you want to become a better fighter?" Yusuke said.

"Yeah."

"What exactly do you have in mind?"

"Training on a regular basis, practice, pointers, a place to stay."

"To stay?"

"Yeah, I'm tired of sleeping in caves, and on the dirt."

"Okay, that might be arranged. The rest sounds okay, though."

"Yes!!!"

"Why're are you so happy about it, I'm gonna work you to the breaking point?" Hiei said.

"I'm not so easy to break, ya know. Why are you the one training me?"

"Depends on what your fighting style, and weapon is."

"Katana, and speed."

"Likewise. I guess I have to train you."

"Or I could train you."

"What?"

"Just messing." Everyone leaned back. Yusuke spoke.

"You'll have to sleep in Hiei's room. That's the only empty bed."

"No way!" Hiei said.

"Sorry, but that's final."

"Ugh!!"

"Hiei, I'll be invisible. I'll go in, and go to bed. No biggie. I won't get in your way. You were here first, after all. Okay?"

"Fine." _Phew._

"Where'd you come from anyways?" Kuwabara said.

"Everywhere."

"Everywhere? Explain."

"Yes, I wish to know about your past," Kurama said.

"I agree with everyone for once," Hiei said.

"Yeah. Tell all." Yusuke said.

"Ok. I'm gonna make this brief, 'cause it's a long story. When I was four, my parents were killed when the club they were in was blown up. I found it was done by Midori two weeks later. I swore to kill him. I was sent to an orphanage, and was adopted two long years later by Yahoki. I hate him! He never cared about me. I ran away when I was 12, and began to train. I wanted to avenge my parents, and become a great fighter. I had many odds 'n' ends jobs to live off of. I stole this sword, and money from small shops. I've been training for five years today. I traveled all over Japan. I challenged thugs, and whoever wished to fight me. I've only lost four fights, my first four before I got my sword. It came naturally. So, for five years I've been a wanderer."

"Geez."

"Humph."

"I didn't hear anything good!"

"...."

"I see why you want to become stronger, now. It makes sense," Yusuke said. "I'm hitting the sack."

"I'm Botan. If you're broke, you probably don't have proper pajamas. Mine might fit you. Come on."

"Thanks." She followed Botan down the hall, and waited while she searched for pajamas.

"Aha! Here."

"Thank you." She took the black pajamas, and turned to Botan. "Where's the bathroom?"

"Two doors down on the left." She entered it and changed. She shoved her clothes in her bag, and followed Hiei. Kuroko had no clue where the room was. She walked in, and set her bag against the wall. 

"So... Which bed's mine?"

"That one." He pointed to the bed furthest from the door. She walked over, and slid in. She turned off her bedside lamp, and rolled over to her side. "Hey!"

"What!? I'm trying to sleep, and disappear. Remember?"

"Yeah, but I need to take off my bandana without killing my eye."

She flipped on the light. "Let me know when you're done."

Fifteen seconds passed. "Okay."

Kuroko turned off the light, and looked out the window. She saw a bolt of lightning. She sat up, and sat Indian-style on the bed. The bed creaked. _Crap._ She heard a huff.

"What the heck are you doing?" She turned around. Hiei was laying with his elbow on the bed. 

"I am watching the storm. I..."

"What?"

"It was storming the night my parents died," Kuroko said blankly.

"Oh. Sorry, I didn't know. Just can you watch it quietly?"

"Sure." She turned back around. Lightning flashed. 1.. 2.. 3.. 4.. 5.. 6.. 7.. 8.. 9.. 10.. BOOM. Ten miles away. She decided she should get some sleep, and she laid down. She began to cry silently, and try as she may to contain a sob, it escaped.

Hiei didn't say anything. He just looked at her. "I'd hate to be in her position, and she doesn't want to cry. It just...happens."

"What'd you say?" she said teary-eyed.

"Nothing. Are you OK?"

"Yeah."

" I think you aren't."

"You're right. I didn't think you'd be one to ask."

"I'm not the cold human I let people think I am. I can be a decent human, if I want to. Anything I can do?" He sat up.

"No."

"Liar."

"Heh."

"Come here." She walked over and sat down beside him. He actually hugged her. _I can't let her cry like this. It's not decent. But why the hell do I care? I usually don't do this crap. Oh well. It makes her feel better. She seems OK_, he thought. After a few moments, he removed his arms, but she didn't let go. "Kuroko."

No answer. Hiei looked down, and found that she was fast asleep. He smiled. She looked like a kid to him-- _OK! Back to reality!_-- He lifted her and laid her in her bed. She shifted, and then was quiet.

Chapter Two

It was 10:00 by the time Hiei was awake, and he usually wakes up at 6:00. He sat up and got ready for a new day. Hiei glanced over to the sleeping Kuroko. He thought for a moment, _Should I wake her up?...Oh, yes, we start training._

The fighter approached Kuroko's bed, and shook her lightly. "Kuroko," he whispered. No response. "Kuroko."

"Kuroko-Wake up," he said more sternly.

"What?"

"It's time to train."

"What time is it?"

"10 'o' clock. Now come on!"

"10 'o' clock. I should be asleep for another two hours. G'night."

"You aren't going to sleep, and I'll have you know, that you aren't going to stay in bed until 12, let alone 8 on most days."

"You can't tell me what to do." (still groggy)

"I'm your trainer; we begin in 15 minutes. We begin at 8:30 on any other day."

"Fine! I'm up! I'm up!" She threw away the covers, crawled out of bed, and made it. She pulled a white tank top, and black shorts out of her bag. "Out!!!"

"Huh?!"

"I-am-going-to-get-dressed.-You-can-not-watch." He walked out with a huff. She changed, and groomed herself.

Out in the living room, the gang (Kurama, Kuwabara, Keiko, Botan, Yusuke, Yukina, and Shizuru) was eating breakfast. In a short while, they could hear raised voices coming from Hiei and Kuroko's room. Yusuke sniggered.

"Sounds like Hiei's bossy-ness, and Kuroko's stubborn will to please herself, are clashing."

"Mhm," everyone said. They listened closely, and went back to normal when Hiei appeared. 

"Hey, Hiei... Everything okay?" Yusuke said.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I can't get her lazy body out of bed! She says she should sleep for another two hours! How on earth did she train, if she slept half her day away?!"

"Chill. She's new, and travel-worn. Let her do it today, and from tomorrow on she can wake up earlier. Is that all right?"

"I guess so."

"What did you guys do in there anyways?" Kuwabara said.

"What do you mean?" He glared at Kuwabara.

"I heard the bed creaking and--"

"I was watching the storm." Kuroko had come out of the bathroom.

"I don't think that was it."

"WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!"

"Oh really? I heard your conversation. 'It was storming the night my parent died,' you let her watch, and then, this is my guess, she _cried_ so you said, 'Come here.' She sat beside you and you comforted her. Am I right?"

Kuroko and Hiei didn't say anything. Hiei was giving Kuwabara a look that could kill. And Kuroko stood silent in the hallway. "I AM right!! Going a little fast, aren't ya Hiei?"

Hiei grabbed the front of his shirt, and pinned him against the wall. "Shut up!"

"Stop arguing, and tell us what happened, Hiei and Kuroko!" Yusuke said over the ruckus. Hiei released Kuwabara, and Kuroko sat down on the couch.

"I'll start," Kuroko said, almost defiantly. "It WAS storming the night my parents died, so I sat up and watched it. The bed creaked. It woke up Hiei, and he asked what I was doing. I told him, and he backed off. Then, later, I tried to go to sleep, I began to cry for no reason, and I've only cried once that I can remember, and that was when I was four. I have no clue why I cried I just did. A sob escaped, and Hiei woke up, again. He patted the bed beside him, and I complied. He hugged me. THAT-WAS-IT."

"Ok," they chorused. Kuroko began to browse for some cereal; she found Reese's Puffs, and pulled them out.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hiei said.

"Eating, why?"

"We _have _to train."

_"I have _to eat first. I can't fight on an empty stomach."

"Eat a quick bowl, and then we're training!"

"Fine." She wolfed down the bowl, and walked into the "Dojo Room." It's basically a room with nothing in it, and a closet full of weapons, and books on fighting (history, weapons, objects, attacks, etc.). "What're we doing first, _Mr. _Hiei?"

"Just Hiei. I'm gonna see where you stand."

"Huh?"

"We're doing an analysis of your skills."

"Hold on! How can we, as in you and me, do an analysis? That's almost impossible."

"Well, you said, 'What're _we _doing...'"

"Never mind. How does one go about it, then?"

"Well, I'll tell you to do something, you do it. Let's try an amateur one, fit for a human. I'll see how fast you can go across a 50 foot. room." Kuroko smirked; this was her specialty.

"'Kay. That's definitely not a problem." She positioned herself by the wall.

"Go!" They simultaneously began the time, and to move (Hiei started the watch and she began to run). They stopped. "One second and three hundredths. Not bad."

"Not bad? I am only 17, and I'm gonna get better, you'll see. How old are you, anyways?"

"Fifty, why?"

"Fifty?! You're kidding!"

"No. I'm not." Kuroko stood, open-mouthed. 

"Ah... You don't look fifty."

"I'm a demon. What'd you expect?"

"A human?"

"Well, I'm a fire demon."

"OK. I just would never have guessed, and now I know. How 'bout I time you?"

"I'm the teacher, you're the student."

"Just so I can set a temporary goal for myself."

"Fine." He handed her the stopwatch, and positioned himself.

"Go!!" They began. "Point eighty-six seconds. Great! I'm gonna work for that time. What next?"

"You are too happy."

"I really wanna learn and improve, so I can kill this dude, with no blood, but his."

"Do a punching sequence." Kuroko did. "Nice."

(A/N: Here's a list of things Kuroko had to do.)

Kick/punch sequence

Energy blasts

Various sword swipes, and stances

And here's the report: Great overall, besides having to learn all these sword techniques. 

"I'm exhausted. We've been working for seven hours, and I'm hungry."

"I'm up for meal. Let's go." They walked into the living room. She was all sweaty and flushed. 

"How was training?" Botan asked.

"Okay," she replied. Kuroko plopped down onto a couch. Hiei sat in his usual spot by the window.

"Hiei, how'd she do?" Yusuke asked.

"Pretty good, for a human." Kuroko sniggered.

"Let's see you do better, Hiei," she retorted.

"Humph." Kuroko got up, and pulled out a bottle of water. She guzzled it down, and took out another. "You don't have to drink all the water, you know?"

"What if I'm thirsty?"

"Leave some for the rest of us."

"Fine! Ugh!!" She took her water bottle, and went in her room, slamming the door shut behind her.

"You know, I sleep in there too! You'll have to let me in!"

"You can sleep on the couch for all I care, Hiei!" Her voice seemed distant because of the wall between them.

"I'm gonna bust through that door, if you don't open it now."

"Oh yeah?!" She put a barrier on the door, and put two more on top of that one. "You can't get in now!"

Hiei punched the door, and got through the it, but not the three barriers. "What the heck did you do to this door?"

"I put three barriers around it." She plopped on her bed, and put her face into her pillow. She screamed into it. 

"Come on, Kuroko."

"N'uh. Go sleep on the couch." He grabbed a blanket out of the closet, and laid down.

"Fine!" He closed his eyes, and fell asleep. Kuroko laid in her bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Who does he think he is? To talk to me like that, and then expect to be treated so kindly. Ugh!!" She rolled over, and turned off the light. Then, she fell asleep.

Kuroko woke up, and climbed, sluggishly, out of bed. She opened the wardrobe, and pulled out a black t-shirt, and some jean shorts. She changed, and sat down on her bed. 

Hiei woke up, and automatically looked at the clock: 8:15. He hurried to the bedroom door. He knocked. "Kuroko? Let me in. It's time to train."

"I'm not training today. I refuse to be taught by an arrogant asshole who treats me like crap."

"Hey, that wasn't called for."

"Oh, really?" She stood up.

"Come on. I don't wanna play these childish games."

"I'm not playin'. I'm not training. No way."

"All right, then. Be that way!" He stormed off, and knocked on Kurama's and Kuwabara's door. Kurama answered.

"Good morning. What's wrong?"

"That-that imbecile refuses to train. Apparently, she refuses to be trained by an asshole that treats her like crap."

"Oh. Well, you have--"

"What?"

"You haven't been treating her nicely. You won't even let her eat, and you think you're superior automatically without getting to know her. I think she wants you to know what's she's about before you go judging her."

"Huh." He shrugged it off, and went to have a huge glass of milk. "Kurama's probably right, just because he always is. But why must she act this way?"

About ten minutes later, Kuroko walked out, and searched the refrigerator. She didn't say a word to Hiei. She just poured her glass of juice, and sat across the room from him, drinking her juice. Everyone else emerged over the next few minutes. They kept looking at Hiei, then, Kuroko. She couldn't take it. "Stop looking at me! Just leave me alone! I regret ever coming here! Obviously, I'm not welcome!"

She stormed away, and began to shove her clothes in her bag. She walked out two minutes later, and went out the door. Kuroko ran along the sidewalk. A few skateboarders were free styling in a vacant parking lot. Kuroko paused to watch. A black-haired boy noticed her. "Hey, you! You wanna watch?"

"Sure." She approached them, and sat on the base of a pole. Her eyes followed the skateboards on the half-pipe. The same boy approached her again. 

"What's your name?"

"Kuroko."

"Wanna come to party tonight at Lavana?"

"Where's that? I'm new in town."

"Across from Super G. Can't miss it. So, you wanna come?"

"Yeah. When?"

"8 'til 2."

"Kay." The day passed on slowly and she went into a public bathroom to change into some clothes: a red tank top she had cut so it was a belly shirt, and some tight jean shorts. She pulled on some knee-high boots, and went to Lavana. 

The music was so loud, you had to scream to be heard. She looked around. People were freak dancing. She spotted the same black-haired boy from earlier and waved.

"Hey!! Where've you been?!"

"No where special!!" She began to dance, and three hours later, she was sitting on a couch, drinking beer, and talking to Todd (the black-haired skateboarder). An hour later, guess who walked in.

Hiei. He stormed over to her. "Where've you been?! I've been looking all over for you! Come on!"

"No!" He grabbed her arm, and snatched her drink out her hands, and threw it on the ground.

"Let's go!"

"I don't wanna!" She slapped him, and began to run. He caught her by both arms, and dragged her out. When they were outside, he set her down. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Getting you out of a place you shouldn't be in."

"Who are you to tell me where I shouldn't be? You don't even know me!!!"

"Why do you think I came after you?"

"Because Botan made you!"

"No, I came so I could get to know you, and clean the slate! I know I've been judgmental, but I never have been able to adjust myself to people who have such high goals for themselves."

"Why's that?!" She paused. "Are you afraid of someone who works hard to be the best? Someone who is willing to work their ass off and make sacrifices? Or are you just afraid that one day, you'll be beaten into the ground by someone like me?! Answer me, Hiei!"

"Maybe you're right. You've come here and settled right in. I just think that you should stop acting like you own the place." By now, they had both calmed down considerably.

"How 'bout this? I'll back off around the hotel, and you'll give me some respect, and get to know me. Then, you can judge. Deal?" She held out her hand, and he shook it.

"Deal. Now, let's go back to the hotel, and talk there."

"Naw. How 'bout a bar or something? People won't try to listen to the conversation."

"Okay. How does the one down the street sound-- Wait a minute... You aren't twenty-one."

"So."

"That's illegal."

"And I care? I've been to that bar before."

"You're right." They walked down the streets. _Whoa...I'm being way to nice to her. And I cared about shit being illegal since when? _Hiei stopped. "Don't you think you should change first?"

"Why? It's just a bar."

"You're in your dancing clothes, and I got your drink on you. Sorry, about that." (A/N: Yes, I know that was a little O.O.C.)

"Fine. I'll head up to the hotel, and I'll meet you there. If that's OK with you?"

"We'll just both go up there. They don't even know I left. So, I guess, I have to tell them." They walked in Room 72B moments later. She hurried into the bathroom to change. Hiei walked in afterwards.

"Hiei, there you are! You didn't even tell us you left, Midget," Kuwabara sneered.

"Shut up, Kuwabara, if you want to keep your head for the time being."

Yusuke said, "Where were you?"

"Looking for Kuroko."

"And?"

"And she was at Lavana."

"Wait, Lavana, as in the club?"

"Yeah. She was drinking beer and dancing."

"She's not drunk. You'd think she would be."

"Apparently, she goes to bars often. In fact, we're going to go to the one down the street right now. Be back in an hour or so."

"Hiei! It's already eleven 'o' clock!" Yukina said.

"So?"

"Never mind." Hiei stood, and waited for Kuroko.

"Kuroko!" Hiei called, elongating the last "o." She emerged from the bathroom, wearing some tattered jeans, and a black tank top.

"We really must take you shopping," Botan said.

"Why?"

"All your clothes are beaten up!"

"I like them that way."

"Can we get you _some _new clothes? For special occasions and stuff?"

"That sounds OK. What kind of special occasions do you mean?"

"I don't know, just special occasions. And when was the last time you went to school?"

"When I was 12."

"You should start going back to school."

"No," she replied shortly. She had a line, and Botan had crossed it.

"Yeah, Botan, let her live her life. You're not her mom," Yusuke agreed.

"Thank you, Yusuke."

"No prob. I'm 14, and I don't go to school. Even when I was there, I skipped it all the time." Botan relented, and went back to her candy bar. The two walked out the door, and headed down the street. They sat themselves down at a booth in the bar.

A waiter approached them, "What can I get you?"

"I'll have a martini, dry. And he'll have a..."

"Scotch."

"OK. I'll be back with your drinks shortly." He left, scribbling on his notepad. Hiei began the conversation.

"I noticed that you have a... diverse personality."

"And?"

"You're timid, and shy at times, outgoing and loud at others, stubborn and determined, angry, or reserved. It's hard to know how to approach you."

"This is the first time I've been around people for a regular basis, that aren't enemies, in five years. So, I act how I feel is appropriate. If I'm in an argument with someone, I'll probably be mad and stubborn. Just so I can win. That's how you'd expect me to act. Like when we're in fights." She smiled on that last line. Hiei thought:

_She's pretty much down-to-earth, and reserved like me. I don't think she trusts very many people. She has to trust SOMEBODY. But who? Who does she consider her friends?_

"Meet any interesting people, while you've been training?"

"No. I didn't like any person I met, except for this bartender, and the gang."

"The gang?"

"You, Kurama, Kuwabara, sort of, Yusuke, Keiko, Yukina, Shizuru, Koenma, Genkai..."

"Oh. What about Botan?"

"She acts like she's my mother."

"I can see that."

"Hiei, what kind of demon are you?"

"Fire and Koorime."

"Fire and Ice... That's weird."

"What's weird about it?"

"I am too. I was lying when I said I was human. Don't ask me why. I don't know, myself. Is Yukina related to you?"

"How'd you know?" Hiei asked, a little panicky.

"It was just a guess, and I suppose I was right. You two have the same reddish-brown eyes."

"Oh. If you tell her, I'll rip out your vocal cords."

"OK. I won't. I promise."

"Thanks." There was a loud bang from down the street, just as the waiter was bringing us our drinks.

"What was that?" I said, as we ran outside. "The hotel!! Somebody is fighting!"

"It's Yusuke, and his Spirit Gun. Pretty loud." He stopped running, causing Kuroko to run into him.

Chapter Three

"Ow. . . So, are you going to stand there or do you want to see what's going on? If my hotel was being used as a battlefield I would want to know!!" They began to run, again. As they rounded the corner, they slowed to a stop. Fighting Yusuke was Shishi Wakamaru. _I guess Shishi managed to get back from the last Dark Tournament, and wants revenge on Yusuke and his team for beating him, _Kuroko assumed. Hiei ran off, and began slashing through demons, which were Shishi's henchmen. She went into the midst of the mayhem, and looked around. Not pretty.

"Get out of here!!" Kurama called.

"I'll be fine!!" she replied. A few moments later, where Kurama stood, Hiei and Kurama were back-to-back, surrounded by demons. Hiei smirked.

"Anytime you're ready, Kurama." Kurama nodded.

"Ready."

"Go!!" The duo rushed forward only to be sent colliding into each other. The host of demons had sent forth a huge burst of ki (spirit energy) at the same time, causing the two to be sent flying back. Hiei spat, "What? They aren't strong enough to do that, even as one group?"

"They hid their ki," Kuroko whispered to herself. "This isn't good. I think these demons are stronger--a lot stronger than we thought." She disputed in her mind on whether or not, she should go help them. She put on a gruesome face. "Don't help them."

Her face switched back to normal. "Help them."

"No!!" the evil Kuroko said.

"But.... They're my friends!"

"You mustn't help them."

"I must, and I will. So, go away."

"Wh-What?"

"Go away and NEVER come back."

"Argh!!"

"Go away and never come back. Go away and never come back," Kind Kuroko sang while dancing around. "She's gone? She's gone!"

After switching back completely to normal she said, "I guess I have to fight. Cool."

Then, she remembered something. "Guys!!!! These aren't ordinary demons!"

She unsheathed her Shadow Sword, and she hacked and slashed her way through the mass of demons. Hiei looked at her when her back met his and Kurama's. "What do mean, 'These aren't ordinary demons?'"

"Erm. . . They are Shikatas--"

"Shikatas?"

"Shikatas. They're demons who can become exact clones of another demon. In this case, Shishi Wakamaru."

"Then, why don't they look like Shishi?" Kurama said, while blocking blows from a demon with his Rose Whip. In his three hundred years of living, he had not encountered them.

"They only are identical in certain perspectives. Same ki, and techniques. Speed."

"Hn." Hiei nodded. "How do we turn them back to their original forms then?"

"That's the problem. I don't have the slightest clue."

"Personally, I'd enjoy just killing them altogether." Hiei put on his usual smirk.

"Uh, Hiei? Then, we wouldn't be able to interrogate them! I knew a five-dollar word!! Cool!!"

"Erm. . . Five-dollar word?" Kurama asked.

"A big word. I did drop out of school when I was twelve, ya know." Kurama sweatdropped.

"Can we get back to more important and interesting things?" Hiei interjected, eager to kill more people. He began to swing his katana, due to boredom.

"He does have a point," Kurama said.

"Let's," she chimed in. "Maybe if we killed Shishi. . . Naw, that wouldn't work."

"What?" the kitsune and the hybrid said in unison.

"Never mind."

"Tell us!"

"Fine! They're clones of Shishi right? And they have to have a constant resource for information of ki and stuff, right? So, if we eliminated the host body, then, they'd return to their normal selves."

The two nodded in comprehension. Kurama stood, a worried look in his deep green eyes, "But how are we going to tell Yusuke all this? He's fighting Shishi."

"Can anyone speak through their minds?" Kuroko asked, hopefully. The two shook their heads, and as you all know, Hiei was lying. He wanted to test this girl's brains. "Then, we'll have to do this the old-fashioned way."

She strolled off towards the blue and green blur, that was Shishi and Yusuke. Hiei and Kurama walked behind her whispering amongst themselves, about what this "old-fashioned way" was. Kuroko cupped her hands over her mouth and shouted, "YUSUKE! THESE OTHER DEMONS ARE SHIKATAS--CLONE DEMONS!! THEY HAVE THE SAME SPEED, KI, AND FIGHTING TECHNIQUE OF SHISHI!! WE NEED TO INTERROGATE THEM, SO WE MUST TURN THEM BACK TO THEIR ORIGINAL FORM!! TO DO THIS, YOU MUST KILL SHISHI WAKAMARU!!"

"Oh, swell!! What are you guys going to do?!" Yusuke yelled, while blocking some punches.

"Thin them out," Kuroko yelled.

"Ugh!! Ok!" Yusuke shouted while he lunged for Shishi. While Kuroko was telling Yusuke all this, Hiei and Kurama were thinning the mass out with some difficulties, and a Shikata was sneaking up behind Kuroko, unnoticed. The demon wrapped its arms around her neck, putting her in a choke-hold. Kuroko gasped for breath as the demon tightened its hold. She tried elbowing him, and to pry off his arms, but it didn't work. The demon cackled, "Genkai! Toguro erased you, now we must erase your teammates. You'll pay for defeating our master! Want this girl to live?"

Hiei looked up from his current battle. "Don't kill her! She didn't have anything to do with that match!"

"So, you don't want her to die, Hiei? Then, come forth and perish in exchange for her life. One life for another." The demon cackled some more at evil of his little plot. It whispered to itself, "Two down, three to go."

Kuroko was now too weak to pry the Shikata off of her. She lay limp in its hold. Hiei had too much pride for someone else to die, when he was the target, to let Kuroko be killed. He rushed forth, and shouted, "Dammit, Shikata! Your battle is with me! Let her loose!"

"Fine, but on a condition. If you lose, I kill you and her. You win, you both live. Fair enough?"

"Hn." The Shikata released Kuroko sending her to the ground. She gasped for air, and leapt up a tree to watch.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Hiei? What if you lose?" Kurama asked.

"I won't lose." He charged forward, katana in hand. His blade missed its target, but he quickly brought it forth to literally stab the opponent in the back. The Shikata sputtered, and produced large spheres of fire in his palms. It was quick to send an onslaught of fireballs at Hiei. The fire demon used his sword as a bat and sent them all flying back at his opponent, all but one, which hit him in abdomen. He shouted in agony as the force of it sent him to the ground. He got up, and his arm was engulfed in black flames. "Dragon of the Darkness Flame!!(Help me! I can't remember what he has to say to use it!)"

The black mass in the shape of a dragon rushed forth towards the surprised demon. It engulfed the Shikata, and killed it. Kuroko leapt out of the tree from which she was watching the fight. "You know, I would've killed you if you lost before that Shikata had a chance to even realize what I was doing." She smirked with that last comment.

"That is, if you're not all over Hiei," Kuwabara said.

Kuroko gave him a glare that surpassed even Hiei's. "Kuwabara? When the hell did you get here?"

"Just now."

"Then, make yourself useful and kill some of these things."

"So, have we figured out why these creeps and Shishi are hear yet?!" Yusuke bellowed.

"Shishi and them are here because of Shishi being defeated in the Dark Tournament!! Right now, all they're thinking is revenge!" Kuroko yelled.

"Well, that's helpful!" Yusuke said, sarcasm dripping in his voice.

"It's all we got, but you don't need information to kill him! So, shut up and fight!"

(A/N: I really suck at battle scenes, so I'm just going to skip it. Gomen to anyone who looked forward to it.)

Yusuke was holding his ribs, where Shishi had broken them with a strong left hook. "I did it," he said triumphantly. His opponent's body was sprawled out at the entrance to the hotel. "Thank God it's over. Now, to finish these two off after some questions, since you insist. Even though, I don't get why. I did kill the guy."

"Fine, have it your way. Kill the creeps. Wait, on second thought, let me," Kuroko said.

"Why you?" Hiei asked.

"I haven't had the opportunity to kick some serious ass yet, so there."

"Whatever." She stepped around the disappointed Youko, drew her katana, and sliced off the heads off the already weakened Shikatas.

"That wasn't fun. It was too easy."

"Then, why didn't you let me kill them? I'd've had fun no matter what."

"Because that would make you happy," Kuroko spat. She was getting fed up with his pessimistic, "I-don't-care-about-anything" attitude. She stormed back to the hotel, leaving four boys behind. She ran inside and up to the room. Kuroko slammed the bedroom door shut, changed, and slid in bed. Kuroko curled up slightly, and pulled covers closer around her.

"Why's she so mad?" Yusuke asked. 

"Do you expect me to care?" Hiei countered.

"Well, she does seem to be mad at you," Kurama mused.

"I think I know," Yusuke stated. Kurama raised his eyebrows at him, suggesting that he explain. "The girl is into you! You've not been nice-"

"I've been nicer with her than anyone, except perhaps, Kurama."

"By your standards, not by anyone else's. So this hurt her. And she gave up trying to get your attention."

"…"

Hiei opened the door to his bedroom. He was surprised that she hadn't locked it. "Kuroko?" he whispered, so as not to wake her if she was asleep.

She didn't respond, although she was awake. He continued to get ready for bed.

"Good night, Kuroko." Her expression softened when she notice the sadness in Hiei's voice. _Good. I'm getting to him. Kuroko!! How can you think that?! _She mentally slapped herself. _Kuroko, remember you have to train with this guy everyday. He's cool in his own way. Not to mention, hot. _She mentally slapped herself again. _How can I be thinking this?! Aw.. Hell with it..._

"Hiei?"

"You are awake. What?"

"Gomen."

"For what?"

"For getting mad at you for no reason."

"You had every right."

"What?!"

"I was being a big jerk. I just act like that around people I like. I have trouble expressing my feelings, in case you haven't noticed."

"Oh, I noticed," she laughed, jokingly. "Whoa. Wait a minute. You _like _me?"

__

This is something new.

"Yeah. What of it?"

"Never mind." She turned over and tried to fall asleep. Thoughts kept drifting through her mind.

_He likes me? Hiei, expressionless-I-need-nobody, Hiei? The only other people he seems to like are Yukina and Kurama. Yukina is his sister and Kurama is his best friend. But what am I to him? I'll take care of it tomorrow. I'm too exhausted to think anymore._

And with that last thought she fell asleep.

__

Chapter Four

The sun was just beginning to set wisps of pale sunlight on Kuroko's face through her window. She rolled over and looked at the back of Hiei's head on the bed adjacent to hers. "Hiei?" she whispered, so as not to wake him if he was still asleep.

He rolled over and yawned. "What?"

"Can we talk?"

"What about?"

"Last night."

"Hn."

"When you said that you liked me, what exactly did you mean?"

"What d'you mean, 'What exactly did I mean?'?"

"Okay... What am I to you? A friend, an acquaintance? Like a sister? Just a student? What?"

"A friend, maybe more. Why?"

"Just wondering." _No way in Makai..._


	2. Chapter Two

Thank you to all who reviewed!! I'll make everyone a deal: You review, I'll update. Okay, I don't own, so on with the story.

Chapter Four

The sun was just beginning to set wisps of pale sunlight on Kuroko's face through her window. She rolled over and looked at the back of Hiei's head on the bed adjacent to hers. "Hiei?" she whispered, so as not to wake him if he was still asleep.

He rolled over and yawned. "What?"

"Can we talk?"

"What about?"

"Last night."

"Hn."

"When you said that you liked me, what exactly did you mean?"

"What d'you mean, 'What exactly did I mean?'?"

"Okay... What am I to you? A friend, an acquaintance? Like a sister? Just a student? What?"

"A friend, maybe more. Why?"

"Just wondering." _No way in Makai..._ Hiei looked over to the clock that hung on the wall between the heads of the beds: 8:00. He glanced at Kuroko; she had rolled over to look out the window. He grinned, grabbed a pillow, and snuck up behind her. He brought back the pillow and swung it down.

She automatically swung her hand out, and it made contact with his face, leaving a handprint. "DON'T YOU DO THAT AGAIN!!!" She rummaged through her bag. "Where the hell is my bat?" 

Hiei gulped, and put the bat that was in his hand behind his back. She stood and shrugged. "Oh we--What are you holding behind your back?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing, huh?" She tried to walk behind him and look, but he turned, and this continued for a good ten minutes until Kuroko pushed him. He fell forward, and Kuroko swung on the bedpost to look. She saw her bat, and her eyes narrowed. Kuroko snatched it from him, and began beating him repeatedly with it. "THIS IS NOTHING?! DON'T EVER TAKE MY THINGS AGAIN, UNLESS YOU WANT YOUR YOUKAI BUTT TO BE IN PIECES!!"

Hiei winced as she brought the bat down again. "Okay, okay! I won't take your things, so stop pounding me so I can get dressed!!" She looked down to see him in his boxers. 

"Oh, alright..." She stopped pounding him, and took out a pair of shorts and a tank top. Then, Kuroko went out the door and into the bathroom, closing the doors behind her. She pulled off her pajamas and pulled on the red tank top, along with some black shorts. She put her dirty clothes in the hamper, and walked out of the bathroom and to the normally spotless kitchen. Kuroko stopped at the end of the hallway, and looked at the now brown kitchen.

There stood Yusuke, and Kuwabara, chocolate syrup bottles in hand. "What the hell did you two do?"

"We were...fixing ice cream!" Yusuke said, as he held up a box of vanilla ice cream.

"Uh huh... And during all this, the chocolate found its way to...every nook and cranny?" She noticed Kuwabara's face. It was covered in ice cream. "Lemme guess. Yusuke shoved Kuwabara's face into the ice cream container, and Kuwabara had a bottle of chocolate in his hand, and squirted Yusuke with it, who returned the favor. Resulting in this mess. Am I right?"

"Yup!" Kuwabara cheered. Yusuke elbowed him in the ribs.

"You weren't supposed to admit it!"

"Sorry, Urameshi."

"Enough talk. Both of you are not leaving this kitchen until it is spotless!! And I mean it!!" Kuroko ordered. The boys groaned and grumbled. Yusuke opened his mouth to protest, but Kuroko stopped him. "That's final!! End of discussion!"

Kurama and Hiei walked in to find the kitchen its demolished state. Botan, Shizuru, Keiko, and Yukina walked in the front door, and their eyes also met the kitchen.

Kurama was not happy, as he and Yukina were usually the ones to clean it. "How, pray tell, did this fiasco occur?"

"I'll explain, those two have a lot of work to do." She sat down in the living room, and everyone else followed suit. "Yusuke and Kuwabara's were making sundaes and Yusuke decided it would be funny to shove Kuwabara's face into the ice cream. Kuwabara had a bottle of chocolate syrup in his hand, and squirted its contents at Yusuke. Yusuke squirted some on Kuwabara, too. It turned into an all-out chocolate fight, and it caused that," she explained as she pointed behind her.

"He _wasted _the sweet snow??" Hiei asked, trying to contain his astonishment.

"Yes, _they _did."

"They messed up my kitchen??" Kurama and Yukina said in unison.

"Okay, they did everything I said!! And they are cleaning it up now! And Hiei, we can buy you more sweet snow!!" Kuroko bellowed in frustration. They all shut their faces. 

Yukina couldn't stand anyone being angry with her. A single hiroseki (spelling?) stone clattered to the floor. Hiei's head jerked up, and then he shot Kuroko a death glare. She remained unmoved. But then rational thoughts went through her head. _I'm not mad at her. I'm just frustrated. She didn't do anything wrong. And I have to train with Hiei._

She still didn't say anything for a few moments. "Yukina, I'm not mad at you. I could never be, you're too nice to stay mad at. I'm sorry if I made you think so. I'm just frustrated with the bombardment of comments from Yusuke and Kuwabara's screw up."

"Okay, then." Yukina wiped her tears, and Keiko gathered the stones together. She held them up in her hands.

"What do I do with these?"

"You can throw them away." Keiko did as she was told. The first tear gem was still under the coffee table, unnoticed.

"It was her fault we were up anyways!!" Yusuke called. "She was screaming about something."

"It woke me, too. What was it about?" Kurama asked. Kuroko shifted in her seat.

"I had just woken up, and I rolled over to look out the window, and Hiei stuck up on me, and hit me with a pillow. So, I instinctively went to hit him; I did. Then, I looked for my bat, and he had something behind his back. I asked him what is was, and he said nothing. So I tried to see what it was, and it was MY bat--"

"And then you beat the living hell out of me with it. All the while, lecturing me about it not being nothing, and not to take your things," Hiei finished. Kuroko glared at him, as everyone laughed.

"That was it??" Kurama said.

"I'm not a morning person, so what?" Kuroko responded.

R&R!! Plz! All is accepted, good and bad!!


	3. Chapter Three

****

I'm back! Here's another chappie!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Yu Hakusho.

"I'm not a morning person, so what?" Kuroko responded. Everyone continued to laugh at her. She growled. She sighed. "And to think I just moved here a few days..."

"Nani?" Kuwabara asked.

"I'm already fighting and stuff like I've been here all along. I like it here." She chuckled at how childish she had been in some of her fights with Hiei.

"I still can't believe you made us clean up the entire kitchen," Yusuke exclaimed.

"It was either that or you'd have to deal with an angry Kurama. Would you want that?"

Yusuke considered it, and said, "No."

"See, I saved your hide."

"Hmph." Kuroko stood and left the house, sword in hand.

"Where's the shrimp girl going?" Kuwabara asked.

"Who knows?" Yusuke replied.

She walked up to a tree, and kicked it, reducing it to splinters. She continued on like this, her victims being inanimate objects such as, rocks, cliff faces, trees, and the ground. Kuroko stopped in the midst of all this, as she sensed a familiar energy coming her way. She heard someone land nearby, and turned on her heel to face the intruder. 

"Hn."

"What are you doing here, Hiei?"

"Nothing of your concern."

"I suppose your excuse is that you're training. Then, why here of all places?"

"You're my student, as far as I know, and I came to watch you." Her eyes narrowed, she didn't believe him, but couldn't find any evidence as to otherwise. He smirked.

"What're you smirking for?" Her eyes narrowed to slits. "You used your Jagan, you shrimp."

"You're in no position to call me that." It was true, she being an inch shorter than him.

"The position having the margin of an inch."

"Hn."

"Don't ever use your Jagan on me!! You're such a jerk!! How I put up with you, I don't know." She threw a right hook at his face, but he caught it. She tried punching with her other arm, but he blocked it. He now had ahold of both her fists. Kuroko kicked him in the jaw, causing him to release her.

They each took their fighting stances. He charged first. She managed to evade his first two blows, but the third hit her on the face. She began sending numerous blows his way, only two or three making it past his defenses. The tide turned, and now Kuroko was defending. She kicked him once in the stomach, though she had taken five or six to hers.

He began to run around her at top speed. She struggled to follow his movements. He broke out of his route and pinned her to the ground. She then flipped them, so she was on top. He switched the positions once more. "If all you do is defend, you'll never win a battle."

Hiei stood, leaned against the cliff face, and crossed his arms. He continued. "You're stubborn enough, but you lack any thought behind your attacks. You're just dishing out blows, and not predicting your opponent's next move."

Kuroko nodded in understanding. "I feel better." She had forgotten she was even mad at everyone. "But you're still a jerk."

She collapsed at the base of one of the remaining trees, and leaned against its rough trunk. Hiei flitted to the lower branch of a nearby tree. Soon after, he found himself closing his eyes and letting his thoughts wander.

~~Flashback~~

After Kuroko had left the hotel, everyone had slowly filtered out. Today there weren't any matches so the gang had an entire day to do whatever they pleased. Botan, Shizuru, Yukina, and Kuwabara were going to play cards in the girls' room, and they brought along Puu. Keiko dragged Yusuke along to do some shopping on the island.

Halfway down the hallway, Kurama turned to see Hiei staring at...nothing. The kitsune waited for a moment, but Hiei never moved a muscle. "Hiei?"

Hiei snapped out of his reverie. "Hn?"

"Are you alright?" the fox asked, worry evident in his voice.

"Of course. When am I not?" Obviously the former thief wasn't going to receive a straight answer, so he retreated to his room to do some schoolwork. Hiei's gaze fell upon the single Hiroseki stone that lie beneath the coffee table._ A Hiroseki....My sister's....She should know...I made a deal with Shigure. I cannot tell her. She wouldn't want to have an assassin as a brother anyway._

He kneeled on the oriental rug that was placed underneath the table, and reached for the small blue stone. His pale hands closed around the said gem and placed it in his cloak pocket. The fire youkai glanced around and flitted off to find Kuroko.

~~End of Flashback~~

"Hiei?" Kuroko was waving a cautious head in front of Hiei's face. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Not my longest chapter, but it will do. Please Read and Review!


End file.
